Lady Heartbreaker
by voidpril
Summary: One Shot en donde un nuevo akuma posee a una inocente chica en París, que se hace llamar "Lady Heartbreaker", haciendo que Ladybug confiese a Chat Noir a quien ama y ambos descubran la identidad del otro.
1. Chapter 1

_**Es la primera vez que hago un fic sobre esta serie que comencé a ver y ya la terminé, la cual me encanta.**_

 _ **¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Una muchacha de ojos color avellana, cabello castaño claro, delgada y alta de 1,70 de altura lloraba acostada en la cama de su habitación con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mojando esta debido a sus lágrimas.

-¡No es justo! No creí que iba a rechazarme. Esperé tanto tiempo para hablarle sobre mis sentimientos hacia él para que me rechace. ¡Lo odio! ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!? ¡Yo no lo merecía! -gritaba entre sollozos con su cara enterrada en la almohada.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, una gran ventana se abrió.

-Un corazón roto. Es una de las más horribles sensaciones que una persona puede sentir. Puedo reconocer las energías negativas de esta pobre chica. -dijo mientras, entre sus manos, tomaba a una de las mariposas blancas para transferirle su energía oscura. -Vuela, mi malvado akuma. ¡Y has tu trabajo!

La joven seguía llorando desconsoladamente, sin notar que una mariposa negra se dirigía a un folio con unos papeles dentro que apretaba contra su pecho. Al hacer contacto con este, la chica levantó su mirada y los bordes de una mariposa rodearon esta.

-Hola, Lady Heartbreaker. Soy Hawk Moth. Te entregó a ti estos importantes poderes en el que podrás destruir el amor en aquellas parejas felices. Y no sólo eso: podrás vengarte de aquel chico que te rechazó. No vale la pena derramar tus lagrimas por él. Pero debes hacerme un favor a cambio: tráeme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir y juntos triunfaremos. Así que, ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Por supuesto que sí, Hawk Moth. -respondió ella con una malvada sonrisa.

La negrura la envolvió, haciendo que su calza negra, su remera negra con las palabras _Call Me_ en blanco y sus zapatillas _adidas_ blancas con líneas negras fueron remplazados por un traje negro con botas color rojo. En medio del traje, había un corazón roto a la mitad. Su cabello castaño seguía siendo del mismo color, salvo que tenía puntas rojas. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por un antifaz negro, haciendo que el color avellana se viera más verde.

Se podría decir que era la versión femenina de _Cupido Negro_. Pero, en vez de disparar flechas para que las parejas se separen, disparaba aquellos papeles que se encontraban dentro del folio donde estaba el akuma.

¿Qué eran estos papeles? Eran resúmenes que iba a darles a aquel chico para aprobar la asignatura historia.

Con una velocidad increíble, salió como un rayo de la ventana de su habitación. Tejado por tejado, comenzó a separar a aquellas parejas que veía.

Las noticias no tardaron en aparecer.

-París se ve amenazada por una nueva villana que se hace llamar Lady Heartbreaker. Necesitamos con urgencia a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Esperamos que no tarden en aparecer. -dijo la reportera. La cámara mostraba a ella y, detrás, había una pareja de jóvenes en un banco, que fueron separados por un papel arrojado por la akumatizada. Acto seguido, la pareja comenzó a discutir.

-¿Lady Heartbreaker? Con ese nombre, sí que se nota que esa chica fue rechazada por alguien. -le digo Adrien a su kwami, mientras este último devoraba queso. -Debemos hacer algo ya.

-¿No podrías esperar a que termine mi precioso camembert? Necesitas energía para transformarte. -le respondió el gato.

-Plagg, es el tercer queso seguido que te comes. ¡Ya tienes suficiente energía! -bufó el rubio. -Necesitamos hacer algo. Ladybug ya debe estar luchando con la akumatizada. ¡Plagg, las garras! -dijo, para luego ser rodeado por una luz verde y pasar de su ropa común a su traje de héroe.

-Así que ese es su poder. -le dijo Marinette a su kwami. -Arroja papeles a aquellas parejas que se encuentren felices. Pero, ¿qué serán esos papeles?

-Eso es algo que debes averiguar ahora mismo, Marinette. -le dijo Tikki. -Chat Noir puede estar allí en este preciso momento.

-Tienes razón. ¡Tikki, motas! -dijo. Luego, fue rodeada por una luz rosa. Su ropa habitual pasó a ser el traje rojo con puntos negros de la heroína de París.

Con ayuda de su yoyo, se dirigió a un tejado lo suficientemente alto para ver lo que ocurría. b

-Buenas tardes, milady. -la saludó una voz varonil con su habitual coqueteo.

-Hola, Chat. -le devolvió el saludo ella con una sonrisa. -Debemos apresurarnos con este asunto. No podemos dejar que siga separando más parejas. ¿Sabes cuál es su podes?

-Dispara papeles a las parejas. -dijo él. -Lo pasaron en las noticias.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo parar de preguntarme qué son esos papeles. ¿Por qué eso y no, por ejemplo, unas flechas como hacía Cupido Negro?

-Bueno, eso es algo que debemos averiguar ahora, Ladybug.

Acto seguido, con su yoyo y su bastón comenzaron a recorrer París en busca de la muchacha akumatizada, hasta que dieron con ella: se encontraba en el lugar donde está situada la Torre Eiffel.

-¡Lady Heartbreaker! -le gritó el gatuno héroe para llamar su atención, cosa que logró. -¿Qué tanto te rompieron el corazón para que arrojes esos papeles?

En respuesta, la chica de traje negro gruñó y le arrojó una hoja que hablaba sobre el pacto colonial al rubio, quien la esquivó por poco.

-Deja las bromas a un lado. -pidió la de ojos azules. -No es bueno bromear sobre esas cosas, Chat. ¿No ves lo mucho que le afectó?

-Lo siento. -se disculpó él.

Ambos héroes comenzaron a luchar con la muchacha, mientas que Hawk Moth le insistía a esta última mencionada en quitarles los miraculous a los adolescentes. Ella asintió y se dirigió a Chat Noir, quien comenzó a correr por todos lados intentando esquivar todos los papeles que le eran arrojados.

-Estas hojas. -comenzó a decir la akumatizada. -Yo iba a dárselas a él para que aprobara historia. Resúmenes hechos por mí. -¡No hice nada para que me rechace!

-Terminemos con esto. -dijo Ladybug al ver como su compañero escapaba de la akumatizada. -¡Amuleto encantado! -agregó. En sus manos, cayó una abrochadora. La heroína supo al instante que hacer con esta.

Con ayuda de su yoyo, abrochó todos los papeles que la akumatizada tenía en la mano, de modo que esta última mencionada no supo arrojar más. Luego, se dirigió a ella y se los arrebató de la mano junto al folio.

Pero antes de partirlo en dos, escuchó como alguien le suplicaba.

-¡No lo hagas, Ladybug! Es lo único que tengo. Tú ni nadie sabe lo que he sufrido con este asunto. -le suplicó mientras lloraba.

Por primera vez, ambos héroes sintieron pena por una persona akumatizada.

-Lady Heartbreaker, créeme que te entiendo totalmente. -dijo la chica de coletas. -Sé lo que se siento no ser correspondido por la persona que amas. Déjanos ayudarte.

Acto seguido, rompió el folio donde dentro de este había puesto todos los papeles. De este, salió la mariposa negra.

-No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma. -dijo Ladybug mientras preparaba su yoyo listo para purificar el insecto. -¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! -agregó mientras atrapaba a la mariposa. -Te tengo. Adiós, mariposita. -finalizó. Luego, recogió la abrochadora y la lanzó hacia arriba. -¡Ladybug milagrosa!

Todo volvió a la normalidad: aquellas parejas que fueron separadas y estaban discutiendo o dispuestas a terminar su relación volvieron a estar juntas de nuevo, felices como lo estaban antes. La muchacha que anteriormente fue otra víctima de Hawk Moth, también volvió a la normalidad: su traje fue sustituido por su calza negra, su remera del mismo color que la calza con las palabras _Call Me_ en blanco y sus zapatillas adidas blancas con líneas negras. De su cabello, desaparecieron las puntas rojas y volvió a ser totalmente de castaño claro.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -se preguntó a si misma mientras miraba hacia todos lados. Su mirada se chocó con la de ambos héroes. -¿Ladybug? ¿Chat Noir?

Al recordar lo que le había sucedido, no pudo evitar llorar.

-Sé lo que se siente no ser correspondido por alguien. -le dijo la chica de traje rojo. -Eres muy linda y, seguramente, haya más chicos por fijarse y rápidamente podrás olvidarte de este. Hay más peces en el mar. -le guiñó un ojo. Chat Noir solo sonreía.

-Gracias por el consejo, Ladybug. Lo tomaré en cuenta. -sonrió la chica. -Y gracias a ambos por ayudarme.

Con eso se retiró.

-¿Quién podría no corresponderte a ti, milady? -le preguntó el héroe acercándose a la heroína. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Adrien Agreste. Pero en mi forma civil, claro. -respondió ella.

Chat sintió como su mandíbula caía al suelo. ¡Él era Adrien Agreste! ¿Acaso conocía a Ladybug sin la máscara?

-¿A-Adrien A-Agreste? -tartamudeó. La chica asintió y el último pitido proveniente de sus aretes sonó, mientras una luz de color rosa cubría a la chica mientras su traje de color rojo desaparecía, dejando a la joven detrás de la máscara. -¡Marinette!

-Esa soy yo. -dijo con algo de nervios ella. -Lo siento si estás decepcionado.

En respuesta, el traje negro del héroe desapareció para dejar a la vista una camisa blanca que Marinette conocía muy bien.

-¿¡Adrien!? -exclamó. El muchacho de ojos verdes solo sonrió, pero cuando iba a hablar...

-¡Hola, bonita! -la saludó Plagg interponiéndose entre ambos. Marinette sonrió y levantó la mano en forma de saludo. Adrien rodó los ojos y empujó a su kwami lejos de allí.

-Hola, Adrien. Encantada de conocerte. Soy Tikki, la kwami de Marinette. -saludó la mariquita. La muchacha le sonrió a esta y Adrien respondió el saludo.

-Esto es extraño. Siempre estuvimos cerca, siendo civiles o héroes. -comentó el muchacho. La de coletas asintió, aún sin poder creerlo. El rubio tomó sus manos entre las de la chica, mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Marinette... Tú me gustas en tu forma civil y como Ladybug. Son la misma bella chica de la cual estoy enamorado. -dijo con el corazón. Ella se sonrojó.

-Y tú me gustas siendo Adrien o Chat Noir. -dijo con una sonrisa.

El de ojos verdes se la devolvió y deslizó sus manos entre las mejillas para inclinarla hacia él. Marinette cerró los ojos y gritó por dentro una vez que los labios de ambos estuvieron juntos en un tierno beso.

Era un nuevo comienzo para ambos, ya siendo héroes o civiles.

Ya siendo Ladybug o Chat Noir.

Ya siendo Marinette o Adrien.

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Cómo están?**_

 _ **Quedé muy convencida con este fic. Me gustó mucho. Y a ustedes?**_

 _ **Ya saben quién es la chica akumatizada?**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que acá en mi país, Argentina, Ladybug en vez de decir "¡Tikki, transformación!" o "¡Transformación"! dice "¡Tikki, motas!". Lo mismo pasa con Chat Noir, quien dice "¡Plagg, las garras!".**_

 _ **Aquí, en vez de decirse Plagg lo llaman Plaga, pero prefiero miles de veces Plagg.**_

 _ **Otra cosa: Ladybug en vez de decir "¡Lucky Charm!" o "¡Amuleto de la suerte!" dice "¡Amuleto encantado!"**_

 _ **Para los que sean fans de Bajoterra, los invitó a pasarse por mi fic "Parte del pasado".**_

 _ **Les mando un beso muy grande a cada uno y una de ustedes.**_


	2. ¡Aviso!

_**¡Aviso!**_

¡Hola a todos/as! Se que la novela es un One Shot, pero un/a anónimo/a me preguntó en donde y a que hora pasan Miraculous en Argentina.

 _Mil Aleacim:_ Miraculous lo pasan de 16:30 a 17:00 horas en Disney Channel de lunes a viernes. Al menos así lo miro yo.

Tengo que responder por acá porque al ser un comentario anónimo, no puedo enviarle mensajes.

¡Espero que te haya servido el dato! Y a aquellos que no lo sabían o necesitaban saberlo, también ;)

¡Saludoss!


End file.
